Renegade on the Loose
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst and Paige are running from Meef after a hard day at work when they run into Mr. Elliot who saves them by pulling them into his house only to reveal that Mr. Elliot and his daughters are not what they seem. The time also has come for our blue man to tell that he is not as perfect as his adopted daughter thinks.


Me: This is my newest story I hope you all enjoy it. I love it so much I don't own Hoo-Lan or Invader Zim enjoy.

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-eighth Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, A Meekrob Christmas Carol, Birthday Surprise, Half Knowledge, Project Cupid, Motorcycle Mayhem, and Paranormal Pests. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 The Pub where Amethyst works

Bob: Great Performance Amethyst. Now for the Finally, I want you to sing Get Lucky with Paige.

Paige: No please. I can't I just go back to being a waiter the stage is higher than it used to be.

Bob: No Paige. You are going to help Amethyst with back up singing.

Amethyst: I don't need Paige to help me. I am a great singer.

Bob: Well I have a packed house, and I want them to hear you both sing a great song.

Paige: But I am scared of heights Bob.

Bob: Are you scared of losing your hob, because that is what is going to happen if you do not get up there.

Paige: ok, I am going. I guess I'll just ignore the heights.

Amethyst: Now remember what your brother always said Paige don't look down.

Paige: You are not helping Amethyst.

Amethyst: Sorry Paige.

BOB: Alright everybody get ready for Amethyst and her best friend Paige. (They all cheer and clap)

They go up on the stage and began to sing

Amethyst: Honey you're a sweet thing,  
and you look so fine  
All I ever wanted  
is to make you mine

Paige: Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Amethyst: Boy I really love you  
with my heart and soul  
Honey won't you take me  
Where I want to go

Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Meef: AMETHYST!

Amethyst: aww Irk. What is he doing in the crowd Paige.

-Paige- I don't know Amethyst but you have to keep singing do you want us to loose our jobs.

-Amethyst- No but I don't want to sing to him either.

Bob: Amethyst get back on that stage.

Amethyst: Getting lucky  
whoo, getting lucky  
It's really what it's all about  
Getting lucky, mmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without

Paige: Honey I've been waiting,  
waiting patiently  
Let me unlock your heart boy  
I think I got the key

Amethyst: Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you (Meef Hugs her.)

-Meef- Oh Amethyst I am so happy to see you.

Amethyst: Let me go MEEF! PAIGE HELP! (She got amethyst loose and they finished the song.)

Amethyst and Paige: Oh honey, honey  
Give me a clue  
wontcha tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you

Amethyst: Alright that is the end of the song bye Bob run for our lives Paige. (They run off.)

Meef: AMETHYST, COME BACK.

Amethyst: Why does he always have to find me?

Paige: Well, he does know where you work.

Amethyst: That is beside the point. RUN. HE IS GANING.

Meef: AMETHYST!

Amethyst ran as fast as her super speed would allow until... BAM. They ran smack into a building.

Paige: oh. I think you hit a building.

Amethyst: Yah I think I did too that was not fun.

Paige: Well at least we lost Meef.

Meef: Amethyst. Where are you.

Amethyst: I think you spoke too soon. What do we do?

-Paige- We will turn invisible.

Amethyst: No he will still since me he has his way. I don't want him to find me and hug me with his horrible human filth.

Meef: Amethyst I am coming to spread love to you.

Amethyst: NO HELP!

Mr. Elliot: Oh no Amethyst.

Yes. That's right. The house they were outside of, turned out to be the house of Mr. Elliot, or who Amethyst thinks is Mr. Elliot. Anyway, he grabbed Amethyst and Paige, and pulled them safely into his house.

Amethyst: Oh think you Mr. Elliot. You saved us. I am thinking a human this is wrong. (She said as she hugged him.) Let go.

Mr. Elliot: Oh I am terrible sorry Amethyst. (He put them done.)

Paige: Mr. Elliot, this is your house.

Mr. Elliot: Yes. it is. Right on the corner of smiles and happiness.

Amethyst: That street name leaves a bad taste in my moth why. Well, at least we avoided Meef.

Paige: Actually Amethyst, I remember Meef saying he lived right near here.

Amethyst: (sarcastically) Oh Joy.

Mr. Elliot: Now Amethyst, you must learn to have a more positive attitude.

Amethyst: Positive shmositive Mr. Elliot. I was actually enjoying singing that song, and he just had to ruin it with his presents.

Paige: Mr. Elliot, do you have some punch? I am really thirsty after that endeavor.

Mr. Elliot: yes I do. It's in the kitchen.

Paige: Thank you Mr. Elliot

Amethyst: I suppose I should thank you filthy human. (She said, turning her head away from him.)

Mr. Elliott: Filthy human?

Yes. The time has finally come for Amethyst to find out that her least favorite teacher from the present, is her favorite one from the past. Fore, when Mr. Elliot said those last words, he took off his mask to reveal his true identity: our favorite blue Ardissian...

Hoo-Lan: Why Amethyst, I am quite insulted.

Amethyst: Hoo-Lan, all this time it was really you? (She exclaimed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.)

Hoo-Lan: Amethyst why must you squeeze me so tight?

Amethyst: Oh sorry Hoo-Lan. Wait a minute this whole time you were Mr. Elliot?

Hoo-Lan: Of course. Who else would I be?

Amethyst: UGH you were the one who gave Dib and me that horrible prize. Why would you do that?

Hoo-Lan: Actually, that was Mrs. Bitter's idea.

Amethyst: Oh now I know who to hate. That was my first kiss and it was ruined.

Hoo-Lan: Oh Amethyst I am sorry.

Amethyst: But what about the time you let Meef read his stupid poem to me?

Hoo-Lan: What? I thought it was cute.

Amethyst: No it was not. It was annoying and embarrassing. I wish there was something you could do to help me avoid that sink creature.

Hoo-Lan: Well, I could always compel you out of his memory.

Amethyst: Are you sure that is going to work he is stubborn I even blasted him into space and he still survived. How is that even possible?

Hoo-Lan: I do not know Amethyst but…

Paige: (She came back into the kitchen, and saw Hoo-Lan.) Mr. Elliett, I... AWW YOU ARE SO CUTE. (She said as she picked up Hoo-Lan.) Hello little one. (She then began to rub him under his chin, and play with his moustache.)

Hoo-Lan: Paige, that tickles.

Paige: Amethyst, who is this?

Amethyst: Paige, meet Hoo-Lan the mentor of my grandfather tallest Miamoto, obsessed with telepathy blue boy, matchmaker and the Grand leader of Ardis.

Paige: The grand leader of Ardis is living on my home planet. Interesting and... (She looked over and saw that Hoo-Lan's Mr. Elliott mask was on the table. Then, being an idiotic human stink creature, she said,) Why is Mr. Elliot's head on the table? (Then she fainted.)

Amethyst and Hoo-Lan: PAIGE

Amethyst: Paige wake up Hoo-Lan why did you leave that mask on the table. (She grabbed Paige's glass of punch, and poured it all over her, causing her to wake up.)

Paige: (She woke up, coughing up punch.) Why am I all sticky?

Amethyst: Because you would not wake up if I did it any other way.

Paige: ok, now did I just have the weirdest dream, or? (She saw the mask on the table, and nearly fainted again, but Amethyst caught her.)

Amethyst: No Paige you are not fainting again Mr. Elliot is fine he is just Hoo-Lan.

Paige: My teacher glows in the dark.

Hoo-Lan: that would be an interesting name for a book about me.

Paige: Hey, my best friend is an alien. Why not my teacher?

Paige: I wonder if anyone else is an alien in our neighborhood.

Hoo-Lan: You shall soon see my dear Paige. You shall soon see.

Amethyst: Alright Hoo-Lan, you keep your secrets, and we will keep ours.

Hoo-Lan: You mean you know someone who has telepathy?

Amethyst: Oh, of course not Hoo-Lan.

Hoo-Lan: You wouldn't keep it from me would you?

Amethyst: Hey, now that I am here, I have always wanted to meet Hope Faith and Pyro so where are they?

Pyro: Meow.

Paige: Aww, she is so cute Amethyst.

Amethyst: Hello Pyro. I am Sapphire's granddaughter. (She picked up Pyro and began petting her.)

Pyro: Meow. (She began to purr loudly.)

Hoo-Lan: Oh come on Pyro I can understand yo liking Amethyst but Paige too she is an earthling.

Paige: Well I have always loved animals maybe she smells the dog on me. You know Meredith has always loved me she is my dog.

Hoo-Lan: Oh I hope you take good care of her.

Paige: Oh I do my brother on the other hand he experimented on her when she was a puppy.

Hoo-Lan: Huh that is terrible.

Paige: No it is a good thing because she was very sick as a puppy but now she is super dog thanks to the experiments she helped my brother find us when we were captured by the arachnids.

Hoo-Lan: Oh no Paige don't mention the arachnids in front of me. Amethyst you may as well tell Paige who else I taught since her brother already knows.

Paige: Wait my brother knows about you does he know you are Mr. Elliot?

Hoo-Lan: No I left that part out. Must keep the mystery up somehow. Anyway go ahead Amethyst tell her.

Amethyst: Well He taught Alex, Shadow and Rachel's dad, Oliver, Faith and Hopes father, and... (amethyst looked at Hoo-Lan, as if deciding what to say. after a long pause, she finally said sadly), he also taught Iven, Victoria, Zack, and Jess father, and, (She put her head down in sadness, and looked at Hoo-Lan because she knew the next name she said would make Hoo-Lan ever so sad. at last, she looked at Paige again, and with a bit of confidence regained, she said), he also taught Doom. (That word seemed to make sadness ripple through every corner of the room. Even Paige, who had known Hoo-Lan only a short time, seemed surprised, however weather her surprise was because he taught Doom, or because of wondering how Amethyst could think so highly of him no one could be curtain. at last, Paige spoke in a surprised voice that revealed all her emotions.)

Paige: What? But he is so nice, and he has been a great teacher to us.

Amethyst: Hey, Doom went down a dark path all on his own.

Hoo-Lan: No. (He said guiltily, turning his head away), just because people keep saying that does not mean I still didn't teach him everything he knew. (He said as he turned away. he began to turn gray, and the tears began to fall from his eyes.)

Amethyst: Maybe if you took a look at the past, maybe you would find that there was another reason Doom went down a dark path. (She said as she turned to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. With her words, Hoo-Lan turned blue again, and wiped the tears from his eyes.)

Hoo-Lan: Thank you Amethyst.

Amethyst: Also I think I just sounded like you uw.

Hoo-Lan: Now Amethyst everyone needs to have a positive outlook on things.

Amethyst: Can we just get to meeting Faith and Hope already? Then we can wipe Meef attraction for me away forever so hurry up already Ardissian.

Hoo-Lan: Sure even though someone need to realize that patients is a virtue. Faith, Hope, (He called),

We now flash forward to reveal faith and hope in a hallway outside of the front to a room that may hold something very interesting that no one has been allowed in.

Hope: Faith what are you doing?

Faith: ( She was trying to pick the lock to the secret room.) I got a lock pick kit in the mail today and I'm going to use it to get inside this room.

Hope: But Faith that room has a sign on it that says "Keep out Faith"

Faith: You know my motto Hope whenever a sign says keep out it means come in.

Hope: But Faith you're going to get in trouble.

Faith: Come on don't you want to know what he's got behind here?

Hope: Not really.

Faith: Well I do there might be something really interesting and cool in here.

Hope: Can you just be satisfied with looking at the stars every night like you usually do?

Faith: No. (She said as got the door open.) I did it I finally got the door open! Wow Hoo-Lan's Ship. It is so cool. I want to take a ride. (She run into the ship.)

Hope: Faith get out of there right now or I'll pull you out.

Faith: No sorry I just closed the window.

Computer: Alert window closing

Hope: Faith?

Faith: No sorry I can't hear you. Now what button do I push next? How about that one? (She pushed a button and gas started to fill the ship.)

Computer: Alert peaceful self-destruct initiated you will be knocked into a permanent unconsciousness in 3 minutes.

Faith: No! Not that gas how do I get rid of it?

Computer: You must push the button again in order to turn off the self-destruct feature. (Faith pushed the button the self-destruct feature was turned off.)

Hope: Okay Faith I think you've had enough fun isn't it time you came out now?

Faith: No I have almost found the Launch button. (She continued to look around until she found a big green button she pushed it and it turned out to be the Launch button)

Computer: Launch sequence initiated prepare for GeForce compensation. (Thanks to the fact that the sky hatch was not open the ship created a ginormous hole in the roof as it took off creating one heck of a noise.)

Hope: Oh No!

Hoo-Lan: What in the world is all that noise? ( He walked up the stairs to find Hope standing right next to an open door revealing the skylight where his ship which he tried so desperately to keep away from Faith used to be. Hope was standing there timidly and guiltily and Faith was nowhere to be seen.) Hope what in the universe happened here?

Hope: I tried to stop her but... (Her words were cut off as she noticed Amethyst the cousin she had waited so long to see she ran up to Amethyst and hugged her saying), Amethyst!

Amethyst (being practically strangled by Hope intense hug): It's great to see you too Hope now could you please let go of me?

Hope: Oh sorry Amethyst. Wait who is your Earthling friend?

Paige: The name is Paige.

Amethyst: Where is Faith?

Hope: In the ship that just left the atmosphere.

Hoo-Lan: What you have got to be kidding me that little smeet I specifically told her not to go into this room and what did she do she went in it anyway why?

Hope: She didn't do it just to make you mad she was curious.

Hoo-Lan: No Hope this is the last straw tonight that child gets the punishment she deserves. We are going to bring her down and bring her to my justice and I will need someone's spaceship in order to do that. (He said pointing directly at Amethyst.)

Amethyst: Alright but for the record there is no reason for you to be mad at Faith it's not like she's doing something too terribly bad.

Paige: Well if you all are going up into space then I'm going home I don't want to go up there.

Amethyst: Oh Paige you know before I leave Earth I am going to get you over your fear of heights.

Paige: Good luck with that Amethyst well goodnight you guys and don't worry Hoo-Lan I will keep your secret.

Hoo-Lan: Thank you Paige.

Amethyst: Well I guess we had better head over to my dad's house then.

Hoo-Lan: (They had just arrived at Amethyst house.) Oh man and I thought Crystal's base was bad.

Amethyst: Well I think we had better get inside before someone we know blows his alien cover completely or glows in this case.

GIR: Yeah little master is home little master is home!

Hoo-Lan: Oh no how did he get reactivated?

Amethyst: Don't you know that he is my dad's SIR unit?

GIR: Look at me I am on blue Santa's head!

Hoo-Lan: Get off of my head GIR.

GIR: Aw but it's so shiny and baldy!

Hoo-Lan: I have already been annoyed by one new since I do not need to be annoyed by another.

GIR: What's the problem do you need a hug (He said as he got off of Hoo-Lan's head and gives him a hug.)

Hoo-Lan: LET GO OF ME GIR!

Kierra: Oh my gosh could that SIR unit be any stupider and... (Kierra noticed Hope who designed her and said), the designer I have wanted to meet you forever. (She said shaking his hand.)

Hope: Kierra you came out exactly as I pictured you.

Amethyst: Kiera, are Dad and Julie back from their date yet?

Kierra: No I don't think so master.

Amethyst: Thank goodness I need to commandeer the voot cruiser.

Hoo-Lan: Yes it is of the utmost importance that I obtain Zim's ship. I have to get Faith down and out of mine.

Kierra: Well I don't think that's such a good idea considering how absolutely wonderful Amethyst drives, but I understand that this matter is of great importance therefore you may have the voot cruiser.

Setting 2 In space

Gir: Yay we're in space !

Hoo-Lan: Look there's a ship.

Faith: Ok where is the button for the navigation system? Oh, here it is. (She noticed that the others were in Zim's ship and they had spotted her.) Oh no. She giggled innocently as they called her on the communication system.) Oh... hehehr... hi Hoo-Lan...

Hoo-Lan: (He glared at her angrily while pointing downward then he cleared his throat.)

Faith: Alright I'll take the ship down, but I don't know how.

Hoo-Lan: (He activated the tractor beam that grabbed the ship that face was in.)

Amethyst: (Sarcastically.) Now comes the fun part: parking. I love parking. (Then in a failed attempt to park the ship, she crashed into Hoo-Lan's roof.) Well would you look at that. Your roof now has two skylights. (She said innocently trying to make light of a situation that was making Hoo-Lan extremely mad.)

Face: Hi Hoo-Lan... I'm so sorry. I can help you fix the roof.

Hoo-Lan: (Without even saying a word he glares at Faith pointing to her room.)

Face: Ok. (She walks to her room)

Hoo-Lan: Amethyst, it is time for you and your stupid idiotic assistant to go home.

Amethyst: But shouldn't we defend Faith against your age?

Hoo-Lan: Amethyst, let me make this very very clear. If you do not leave in the next 5 seconds, I will call your father and let him know of the exact damage that has been done to his ship. And we shall discuss your harsh punishment.

Amethyst: Alright alright I'm going. (She whispers.) Good luck Faith. (Then she leaves the house.) Well, now that we have dropped off the ship, it's time to head back and help out Faith.

We joined Faith now, getting yelled at.

Hoo-Lan: And furthermore it was completely unnecessary and completely and utterly dangerous of you to do that do you have no self-regard for your own life? Or is your only concern having fun and pleasure time? Either way you are stupid dangerous and inconsiderate if I had left you, I do not know what I would do. You are completely and utterly foolish and arrogant. You are too courageous for your own good young lady.

Faith: But I was not intending to get myself killed, I just wanted to see what it was like up in space. You know I haven't been up there in so long, not since Miamoto and Sapphire died. And I just wanted to see so I could see if anything had changed. Plus I was always curious about what was in that room because you had never told me. So I just had to look that's the type of person I am. I'm just like you.

Hoo-Lan: Your little explorations are over Faith.

Faith: What do you mean?

Hoo-Lan: I mean, that for tonight you are prohibited from exiting your room. As for Amethyst, well, I don't think you should even see her anymore ever.

Face: But I just someone met her.

Hoo-Lan: You could prove to be a bad influence on her. She's the future wisest, and she cannot afford to deal with stupid little foolish renegades like you.

Face: But she's my family. (She began to cry.)

Hoo-Lan: Do you really think I care? You do not deserve her after what you did. Now be quiet. I cannot even begin to express my anger towards you. In fact, I am not even sure that I can even look at you right now. Your father was one of my best students. Therefore, I expected a lot better from you. He would not be proud of you right now. I almost wish you had gotten yourself killed out there Faith. Maybe it would have taught you a lesson for once. After all, you never listen to me.

Amethyst: Hoo-Lan, that was not very nice at all!

Hoo-Lan: Amethyst, I instructed you to go home! Why are you still here?! I am extremely glad I have prohibited you and Faith from speaking ever again.

Amethyst: But you're acting like a control brain you're basically making this as if we were both banished. Don't you realize, that we have no family left at all this is not punishment, this is worse than that. Think about what happened to Dash and Julie. This is what you're doing to us. Don't you have any sympathy at all?

Hoo-Lan: You two mixes need to learn your place. You know, your grandfather was my greatest accomplishment and he actually listen to me but you never listen to me you're just like your stupid little cousin. Well, you did not come through with your part of the deal, so I will not come through on mine. (He said as he picked up his communicator and started to call Zim. Well the communicator was dialing Amethyst father, Hoo-Lan proceeded to put Amethyst inside of a prison bubble.)

Setting 3 Zim's Base

-Julie- Well tonight sure was fun.

-Zim- Yes thank you for taking me to Hobo 13 to work on your sniper shooting. That other team did not know what hit them. Of cores no one can defeat the great Invader Zim.

-Julie- Hahaha Well I had better get going.

-Zim- Yes you have two Deamanata to look after back at your base and well I ah…

-Julie- (She kissed him.)

-Zim- Julie that was… Um there is something I need to tell you.

-Julie- Yes what is it Zim?

-Zim- I ah… (His communicator went off.)

-Julie- It appears someone needs to talk to you don't worry I will see you tomorrow by Zim.

-Zim- Wait oh I mean bye Julie. THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT HOO-LAN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!

Hoo-Lan: I know what your daughter has some explaining to do. Go look at your voot cruiser and you will see what I am talking about.

Zim: You're lucky I'm actually at my base and... (He went up on top of the roof and saw what a wreck his ship was.) AMETHYST! (He screamed in anger.)

Amethyst: Oh no! Please help me!

Gir: I got you little master. (He said as he tried to release Amethyst from her bubbly clutches but unfortunately Hoo-Lan noticed him and put him in a bubble too.)

Amethyst: You do realize he can get out of those right?

Hoo-Lan: Shut up Amethyst.

Zim: I'm coming to get her. (He hung up.)

Amethyst: Hoo-Lan, this is not the Ardissian way.

Hoo-Lan: The Ardissian way? Who are you to lecture me about the Ardissian way? Who are you a mix to lecture me about that?

Amethyst: I do know one thing though, I know that you all are supposed to be peaceful.

Hoo-Lan: DO NOT TEST ME RIGHT NOW!

Amethyst: I will not be silenced! You need to listen to reason!

Hoo-Lan: I WILL NOT listen to anything you stupid lazy good-for-nothing mix (He hit the mute button on Amethyst bubble, but then Gir hits the unmute button. )

Amethyst: Childish behavior! Completely childish behavior! You're acting like a hatchling! Stupid Hoo-Lan. I can't believe what he's doing to poor Faith. I mean I don't even mind what he's doing to me. Faith on the other hand does not deserve what he did. I can't even believe he even brought up her father. Doesn't he realize that Faith is still upset about this whole thing? She probably still blames herself for killing him. I know I would if I ever did that. Now I really can't see how Doom went down and dark path by being trained by Hoo-Lan. He has every right to blame himself for Doom's darkness because he probably gave it to him. I mean look at how miserable he makes everyone else when he's angry. He's almost worse than my dad. He's just acting so mean right now little Mix's respond better with positive reinforcement. At least my dad actually taught me how to drive his ship. Faith is older than me. Therefore, she should have been taught a long time ago! But does he care? No. He does not even try to learn anything about her. In fact, he does not even know about what I saw from the past in Faith's old room at the old base. She actually had a lot of machines that she invented herself. She's not stupid! He's the stupid one because he is treating her with such evil and darkness he is the worst godfather ever!

Hoo-Lan: (He had tears in his eyes at this point.) What choice do I have? I have to protect her that is the last remnant promise or memory I have of Crystal and I have to make up to Crystal what she believes that I did to her. So she said she forgives me, I somehow believe that she still thinks that her mother's death was my fault. I don't want that on my shoulders and protecting Faith and Hope is my only way to make this up to her. I love Faith. I care about her very much. So she should realize that she shouldn't go off doing things like this. I guess I suppose my punishment was a little harsh, but that's me. I do have anger issues I guess that comes with one of my father's power I've never told anyone about. That's beside the point, the point is I just have to make sure Faith and Hope are loved as long as they have lived. I cannot lose them Amethyst you do not understand what it's like to care for someone you're always afraid to lose because of their trouble making reasoning. I'm sorry I said you were a bad influence on her. If anything, I am the bad influence because I'm such a damn renegade. Why? (He said as he began to cry even more.)

Amethyst: I thought my bubble was muted. Oh wait, Gir must have pushed the unmute button didn't he? Please stop this. After all I'm sure my mom forgave you for that. And Faith will always love you just the way you are. You're not a bad influence on her. It's just her nature to be a renegade. And she's protected now she's in her room. But you don't have to be overly protective of her and you don't have to yell at her and jump on the gun with your anger, and you certainly don't need to keep me in this stupid bubble!

Hoo-Lan: No jumping on the gun with their anger? (He said giggling as he let Amethyst out of the bubble.) Oh I've made a mess. How in the world am I possibly going to make this up to Faith?

Amethyst: You should tell her everything you just told me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get out of here before...

Zim: AMETHYST! (He screamed as he entered the house.)

Amethyst: Oh hello dad.

Zim: Amethyst, what in the universe happened to my ship?

Amethyst: I'm still not that good at parking dad.

Zim: Once you get off of school tomorrow, we are going to spend all night teaching you how to park and fixing the voot cruiser and no music for a week.

Amethyst: But Dad.

Zim: Would you like to make that a month Amethyst?

Amethyst: No.

Zim: Well come on then. Bye Hoo-Lan (He said as they both left.)

Hoo-Lan: Now, before I go in and talk to Faith, there's something I have to do. (He said putting on his Mr. Elliot disguise. Then he walked out of the house. And went over to the house of Meef and Keith. Once he got there, he proceeded to knock on the door.)

Flora: Hello Mr. Elliot. How are you this fine evening? (She said stepping aside kind of awkwardly so Mr. Elliot could come in.)

Mr. Elliot: Good evening Mrs. Smiles. I have never known you to be so formal. Anyway, where are your sons? I need to talk to them.

Flora: Oh they're up in their room. Meef it's still sad that he could not romantically court Amethyst this evening.

Mr. Elliot: Oh I see. Thank you I won't be very long. (He said as he went up the stairs up to their room.)

Doctor Smiles: Dear be careful now. Don't blow your cover. I mean after all we wouldn't want Mr. Elliot to find out. Even though he might be understanding.

Flora: Sorry dear, but you know I have not been out in the world in a while now. I guess I just forgot how to properly speak. I'm sorry. Even though, I think there's more to Mr. Elliot than meets the eye. I mean after all he's usually very formal with us too.

Doctor Smiles: Oh dear that's just the way that people are especially Mr. Elliot. All teachers have to be formal with parents so that parents don't get the wrong idea.

Flora: This planet is indeed an extremely strange place.

We join Keef and Meef open their room as Keef is trying to comfort his little brother about the sadness of not being able to court his sweet lover Amethyst. Mr. Elliot walked in and closed the door quietly and gently. Then proceeded to take off his mask to reveal Hoo-Lan.

Keef: Mr. Elliot. You're an alien we are...

Meef: Shush brother. We mustn't tell him that we are not completely normal. (He said having a smile on his face yet also grinning his teeth looking very angrily at his brother.)

Hoo-Lan: (He began to use his powers of compulsion on the two of them.) Now, look into my eyes and listen to me. You will forget you ever loved Amethyst and Gaz. And you will stop obsessing over Zim, and concentrate more on Dib. (He snapped his fingers and they were instantly fell to sleep. He went down the stairs. Mr. Smiles was sitting next to a plant on the couch.)

Doctor smiles: Goodbye Hoo... I mean a Mr. Elliot.

Flora: (Her voice seemed to come as well from right next to Mr. Smiles.) Dear, what was that? Now who's the one blowing our cover?

Doctor Smiles: Sorry dear.

Setting 4 Back at Hoo-Lan's house, Faith was crying as she was packing her things. Hope then enter the room.

Hope: Hey Faith I wanted to see how you are... Faith, what are you doing?

Face: I'm leaving hope. (She said through her tears.)

Hoo-Lan: Now just where do you think you are going?

Face: I'm sorry Hoo-Lan, it wasn't my idea for Hope to come in here.

Hope: No it wasn't.

Hoo-Lan: Don't worry girls. I'm not mad. Well in the bad way. (He giggled.) Listen Faith. I talked with Amethyst, and I'm so sorry. You have to understand, but the reason I watch over you and protect you so dearly, is because it was my last promise to Crystal before she died I promised her that I would take care of you until I could not anymore. You two have both turned out to be very fine young ladies. And I'm extremely proud of both of you. Which is why I think it's finally time I give you these. (He said as he gave the girls two boxes. They opened them up to reveal their own personal URATs!)

Faith and Hope together: Yeah how did you know we always wanted these?

Hoo-Lan: I was going to wait till your birthday to give them to you, but I figured it would be best for you to have them now.

Faith and Hope together: Oh yeah thank you Hoo-Lan thank you thank you thank you!

Faith: I'm sorry I made a mess of everything and created skylight in your roof. Even though it is kind of cool.

Hoo-Lan: Yes it is. In fact why don't we keep it? We can make it into the shape of a big brain to remind us all that telepathy is everywhere throughout the universe.

Faith and Hope together: (They both giggled happily.)

Hoo-Lan: You no Faith, in my younger days I was a renegade too. Actually, you should know this I'm still a renegade.

Setting 5 the flashback begins we find ourselves on planet Ardis. Instead of the typical classroom orientation on earth we find a classroom on this planet to have the instructor in the middle and everyone sitting sort of Indian style in a circle around her

Class instructor: And that class, is why we celebrate the Peace Festival every single year. Any questions?

Henne-Rynne: Yes I have a question? Where are Hoo-Lan and Moriscya?

Instructor: You know I really do not know. Enzo, where are your brother and sister?

Enzo: I am not sure I hope they are alright.

Esquire knowing those two they are probably dead which would be better for all of us.

Enzo: How dare you that is awful thought and...

A: Class instructor! Class instructor! I bring terrible news!

Class instructor: What is it?

A: Well, a ship has just been stolen and two little hatchlings are on it.

Class instructor: A that has to be them send a pilot to go retrieve them? I will go over to the principal. He shall decide their punishment for sneaking out with the ship.

We now join Hoo-Lan and Moriscya just where we predicted they would be, on a spaceship flying away from Ardis.

Moriscya: Oh man where in the universe are we navigation computer? (She pushed the same button that Faith had pushed earlier in this episode which caused the peaceful gas to fill the ship.) Oh no! Not that button. (Very woozy comma she pushed the button that stopped the gas from coming through. Because of the gas, and because he was so young, our sweet little renegade Hoo-Lan had fainted. ) Oh man, wake up. So how do I wake him up?

Before they could do anything else, a pilot came up behind them and pulled them into a tractor beam

Hoo-Lan: who what where?

Moriscya: Oh no.

They were taken to the principal's office.

Principal: You very very very bad hatchlings your parents will be informed about this. I will make sure you receive the harshest punishment possible.

Moriscya: But we didn't mean to...

Principal: Silence you too. Your parents will be informed about this weather you like it or not. I will guarantee that. (The principal left.)

Esquire: Look at you in trouble with the principal. Hahaha.

Enzo: I am just glad they are not hurt. (He said and then their dad arrived.)

Alack: You two are so incredibly foolish. Do you have any IDEA HOW DANGEROUS YOUR ACTIONS WERE? Do you have anything to say for yourself? I made the biggest mistake by adopting you. You're stupid mother talked me into it and honestly I'm beginning to think it really was a mistake I should have just let you hatch with no one to take care of you and you would have died how does that sound that's what I want to do now. Except I won't. Because it's in my good nature to keep you. But trust me you will be expecting a hard life at home. (He left.)

Hoo-Lan: (he began to cry into his older sister's arms.)

Moriscya: Oh no. Don't cry. Please don't cry. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll see. Because you will always have me and your friends who love you so dearly.

The flashback ends. By this time the girls had fallen asleep.

Hoo-Lan: Goodnight my beautiful girls. I will always love you and be proud of you.


End file.
